A Blissful Moment
by Alex Antidote
Summary: A rare, blissful moment for the kids in a time of chaos and uncertainty. Dedicated to sagakure, AU a bit OOC, one shot


A/N: AU one shot for sagakure for a picture she posted on her LJ…this one is for you! :]]

Disclaimer: All characters from Vampire Knight belong solely to the lovely Hino…and the plot from sagakure

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you see it, Kaien-kun, our children living happily, and growing up…loving each other?" Juri asked, petting her husbands head, while sitting up on their couch, watching their children play from a window in their study. He was laying contently across the whole of the couch, his eyes closed, as if he were napping.

His laugh was genuine, from across the room, near the door, and something they haven't heard in quite sometime.

"And Ichiru? What do you make of him? He seems very unwilling to share Zerorin."

It was now Haruka Kuran's turn to laugh, as he opened his eyes, "Much like you were?"

Juri smiled at the two, her heart growing with affection for the two, and commented, "Well, Zero was rather fragile. But I'm happy he finally made the adjustments he had to."

A disturbed look flashed across Kaien Cross's face.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Well, when you first showed up…he didn't seem too keen to talk to anyone aside his brother. So, I'm saying, that now he's playing with our little Yuuki and Kaname, even. But…it seems as if Ichiru doesn't want to change. He seems very unwilling."

He simply shook his head, "With the trouble they had, I'm not surprised. But give Ichiru some time, and he'll warm up. I'm absolutely positive of it."

Haruka stood up, and crossed the floor to embrace Kaien, "You've always been too good to us all, you must know that. Not just to my wife and I, but our children…and even the Kiryuu twins. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience this might bring you."

Kaien put an arm around his one of his closest friends, and replied, "I do this on my will. No guilt should be felt on anyone's part."

They pulled away, and walked back toward Juri, who was still faced toward the window.

"Although, I'm a bit worried about Yagari-san…having to hunt down Rido…all by himself," she replied, biting her thumbnail.

Another laugh, this time from both of the males, resounded through out the room.

"I've been silly haven't I?"

"Do not worry yourself," Kaien was the one to answer, "I'm afraid Toga-kun enjoys it more than he lets on. Besides, I must be here to guard _all_ of the children. Seeing as you two can't even go out and enjoy a nice date once and awhile."

"I believe you are right, but…" Juri bit her lip, and looked at her husband, then back to Kaien, "I'm a bit hungry…if you don't mind, please don't feel obligated…"

Understanding flashed in his eyes, and he nodded, rolling up his sleeve, and pulling out a knife, "I never mind, my dear Juri. And you two, Haruka."

So, the two adult vampires fed on him…the kids played blissfully, and ignorantly outside.

"ZERO! Don't run so fast, you'll trip one a rock, or fall in a hole!" Came another worried cry from Ichiru.

He simply grinned mischievously toward Kaname, and began running again.

"Ichiru, I'm sure there are no holes to fall into in our garden," Yuuki said in a reassuring voice, smiling at him, as she laid near his feet.

He glanced warily at her, and replied, "You can never be too careful, Yuuki-chan."

Her little tinkling laugh rang out, and she got up, and ran with the other little boys. Chasing butterflies at this time during the summer was always their favorite game. The person who caught, but did not kill, the prettiest one, won.

Kaname usually won, but Zero always reassured Yuuki _she_ was the prettiest one. Her dresses her simply too adorable for anyone not to join in and say the same. Zero and Kaname wore, uniformly, the same outfit. Their shorts and shirts matched uncommonly, and most thought the planned it. Ichiru was always upset by this, because he thought _he_ should match with his twin, but was content since Zero slept in his bed.

After their game, Kaname won as usual, their parents came out into the small garden with Kaien following closely behind. It was dusk now, and the fireflies were glowing lazily. Zero and Kaname were in the corner of the garden, planning another game, this time with fireflies.

Ichiru immediately ran to Kaien, and latched onto him, as Yuuki ran to her parents, arms wide opened.

"Zero-kun, Kaname, may I ask what you two devils are planning?" Haruka said in a tone that was meant to be reproachful.

Kaname laughed, as Zero smiled, "Nothing, Father, just organizing a game."

He shook his head, as Kaien said, "We better get going, however. The night guard is already here, and my kids need their sleep."

Juri bowed to her beloved friend, "We thank you again. For _everything_ you've done for us."

His smile was warm, and filled everyone with joy, "Of course. You're two of my dearest friends, I would give my life for you."

They said their goodbyes, and before long, Kaien was behind the wheel of his car with his kids buckled in the back.

"Dad?" Zero started, sounding unsure of himself.

His eyes flashed to the rearview mirror, "Yes?"

"Um…Do you think I'll ever be like that? I mean, as a vampire, so we can all live together that happy…forever?"

Kaien was shocked that Zero would ask such a thing, but didn't know what to say. He was paying too much attention to the road, to answer back, but he kept on, "I mean…I understand that it's not right…but wouldn't it be amazing? How happy we all could be?"

He let out a sigh, but didn't say anything.

It was Ichiru who replied, with the most astonishing answer, "I agree with Zero, but not about the company. I also think it'd be nice to be a vampire and live happily forever with someone you love."

Kaien had no idea what to say, so he simply stated, "Kids…you're parents…they died trying to save the world from that fate."

With that, the kids simply looked down, but the idea never left Zero's mind. He thought, _My parents must have not known the happiness that I know. They must have never experienced the joy of just being near friends so kind, like I have. My parents don't understand. I __**will**__ be a vampire, and we'll all live happily together._

As the neared the house, Kaien knew Zero wouldn't let it go, and Ichiru wouldn't if he wouldn't, so he didn't think of it anymore. But he did understand what he felt. What joy it would bring him if he were able to stay with Juri and Haruka for all eternity. No, the thought couldn't cross his mind. It would end in pain and sadness, since he has brought up the idea more than once.

These kids were to never think that way again, he promised himself, they would live the lives I promised their parents.

As they all contemplated this, Yuuki was discussing it with Kaname.

"Right, brother? How happy we would all be! Chasing butterflies in the summer, and leaves in the fall forever! You, Zero, and I! Together forever!"

Kaname shook his head, and said, "What about Ichiru? You didn't think of him…"

"Hmm…You're right. But I doubt he would want to join. He doesn't seem to happy around us."

The more Kaname thought of this, the more his head hurt. All he really wanted to do is sleep, but Yuuki kept talking to him, and he would never tell her to shut up. He loved her too much.

Aside from the pounding headache, he was quite happy. Today had gone better than usual. Zero and he were planning on sneaking out soon to visit the market down the street. No other day had been so joyful, even with Ichiru. It seemed as the smaller twin was finally coming around.

Maybe one day, all three of them could…But he must include Yuuki.

A glance at her showed him that she was smiling as she drifted off to hopefully peaceful sleep. He never would disturb her with the thoughts that filled his mind in his slumber. Nor his parents of course.

They seemed more happy, now that they had their dear friend Kaien with them as well.

Kaname thought on this for a while. When would their world come crashing down again? Even he knew that it couldn't stay in this content bubble forever, no matter how many wishes they wished.

One day, something was bound to happen, and everything would return back to normal.

The hunters versus them, and that included Zero and Ichiru in the hunter category. And with clarity, also Kaien. His parents would be heartbroken, but Kaname knew he couldn't deny it.

No matter what was in store for them in the future, he would enjoy this part of his life as much as possible. With Yuuki, Zero, and Ichiru, these moments would prove to be the happiest.

After for what seemed like hours, he watched Yuuki sleeping, when he decided something: No matter what happened in the future, one day, even if that day seemed impossible at times, they would all come back here, and spend forever being happy.

With this thought tucked away in his mind, he settled in, and drifted away into mostly nightmare free dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is a one shot, but I don't mind anyone wanting to take the idea and turning it into a full-fledged story. But credit sagakure and me please :]] Review, and once again, dedicated to sagakure. :DD


End file.
